My mother's savior
by darkpanda of angels
Summary: When Tohru's mother is hurt, she falls into Hatori's care. He can save her, but how much is Tohru willing to sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

My first TohruXHatori story. It is mainly going to be focused on them, but Akito is going to be in here with another person (that would ruin the story if I told you now). One of my reviewers on Saki and Megumi oneshots wanted more multi-chapter HatoriXTohru stories. This is my thank you present for reviewing.

When Tohru's mom almost dies, she comes into Hatori's care. There is one way to save her, but how much is Tohru willing to sacrifice?

My Mother's Savior

Tohru Honda was sitting in a classroom trying to pay attention when a teacher suddenly came into the room. "Tohru, I have to tell you something." Tohru got up and stood next to the teacher. His tone went down to a whisper. "Your mom was just involved in a car accident and is in the hospital." Tohru ran out of the room and the teacher quickly followed her. He noticed that she was heading out. "Stop Tohru. You can't leave school like this!"

"I have too. I have to see Mom. If she isn't alright, what will I do?" Tohru began to cry.

Suddenly, Saki and Uo were by her side. Uo began to comfort Tohru by assaulting the teacher. "How dare you make her cry! Of course she wants to get out of school! Her mom is hurt!"

Saki spoke up. "I think what the teacher means is that Tohru doesn't have a ride. I already called for my parents to take us to the hospital."

"Thanks Saki," Tohru said as the car pulled up, "look, the car is here! Mom, I'm coming! Don't die! Don't die!" Her face was already red and puffy due to the tears. Her usual smile was well gone off her face. She didn't look like the Tohru we all know and love. Tohru bolted out of the car and into the hospital with no warning. The cars honked their horns but Tohru didn't car. She just had to see her mom. It was her fault if she didn't get there in time. If she only said goodbye to her today, maybe she wouldn't be in this situation. She ran to the information desk. "Do you know where Kyoko Honda is?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, she is still in the E.R." Tohru bolted, but the information desk wasn't done. "The E.R is on the second story. I don't want you to get lost honey." Tohru normally would of said thank you, but there wasn't time today. Even the elevators were slow and Tohru just took the stairs. Her friends were no longer in sight, but the E.R was. "Where is Kyoko Honda?" Tohru asked.

"Over here in Dr. Hatori's office." The desk person pointed to a small office. Tohru ran to it and opened the door. There lied her mother, hooked up to life support. She was barely alive, but she was alive. Tohru took her hand. She was going to be here until she waked up. She will wake up! She has too! She wouldn't leave me alone in this world, would she? Why am I thinking these thoughts? Mom wouldn't be proud of me. I should think about her only getting better. At that time, a brown haired doctor walked in.

(I'm switching to Hatori.)

I saw here there lying next to a dying patient named Kyoko Honda. This must be her daughter. She doesn't look anything like her. She looks familiar though. I just can't put my finger on who. It was just her crying there that is triggering something. Then he remembered. That girl reminds me of Kana. She is blaming herself for the accident. I saw those eyes before. "Are you Tohru Honda?" The girl nodded. "It's going to be alright." Truly, I knew that this patient was going to die. I just wanted the girl to stop crying.

"She is not going to die, is she?" Tohru asked.

"No, she isn't." Why did I just say that? She was going to die. There isn't a way to save her. What am I going to do? Pray to God for a miracle? A lightbulb just went off in Hatori's head. That just might work. "I'll do everything and anything possible to save your mother. I won't let her die, I promise."

"Thank you." Tohru just gave me a hint of a smile. Then two more poeple came into the room. One was a blond haired gangester, and the other one was gothic. "Uo, Saki..." The two girls went and gave her a hug. "Mom isn't going to die." She looked so grateful for what I said. I just hoped I could back up my claim.

Author's note:

Man, this chapter is short. The others will be longer, I promise. I'll tell you later what this is based on.


	2. Chapter 2

Realized

Tohru was still standing by her mom's bed. It was a couple of hours later, and she still didn't leave. She didn't eat, she didn't even go to the bathroom. By this time, Uo and Saki went to go get some food and bring it up to the room. Hatori told her a couple of hours ago that he was going to someone that could save her mom's life. Tohru really didn't understand how one person could save her mom, but she wasn't going to question it. Any slight chance she would hold on to. If it was a large price, she'll pay it. She heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it. She thought it would be her friends bring food in, so she was surprised when she saw Hatori. "Hello Dr. Hatori." Tohru bowed. "I guess you got back from that person's house."

"Tohru, you will do anything to save your mom, right?" Tohru nodded. Of course she would. She loved her mom the most. If she was gone, she wouldn't know what she'll do. "He can save your mom, but there is going to be a large price to pay."

"Any price and I'll accept it. I'll just work off the money over time, no matter how long it takes." Tohru wasn't scared. She knew how to do hard work.

"It isn't money Tohru." If it wasn't money, what did the guy want? "He wants, well, a servant of sorts. It is really hard to explain." Servant? If that meant cleaning and cooking, that was an easy price to pay. Tohru was good at those types of things. "I'll just tell you what you be giving up. You won't go to school. You wouldn't live at home." She could handle those things. Yeah, she'll still be able to see her friends and her mom. "You would never see your mom or your friends again." Tohru's positive attitude broke. Never seeing them again? No seeing mom, Saki, or Uo again? She couldn't see her grandfather? "I could understand if you refuse now."

"No, I'll still accept." It would be hard, but it was worth it. It wasn't a choice. She couldn't let her mom die. Even if she couldn't see her again or any of her friends, it was worth it. Hatori left the room.

A new man entered the room. What Tohru noticed first about him that he was beautiful. He reminded her of Yuki oddly, but was nothing like him. He turned and smiled to her. "You've made the right choice." A shiver was sent down her spine. He walked over to her mom and touched her hand. He removed it and within seconds, the heart rate and breathing rate was back to normal. "I guess we must go now before she wakes up."

"Can't I see her one last time?" Tohru asked.

"Stupid girl, didn't you realize the price you paid? I thought Hatori made it clear to you. Oh well, nothing you can do about it now. The deed is done. If you wish, I can send Hatori to check on her for you." Soon, the guy was guiding her out of the room and into the hall. "I guess introductions are in order. My name is Akito Souma and I am the head of the Souma family." That explains the resemblance. He was related to Yuki.

Tohru quickly bowed. "Tohru Honda." Soon they were down the stairs and into the lobby.

"Tohru, what an interesting name for a girl. I can work with that." Tohru noticed a expensive looking black car in the front of the hospital. Akito was guiding her towards it. Before they got it, Akito wisptered in her ear. "You will obey me or face the conquences." Tohru felt the need to bolt. She forced her feet to remain in the same spot. It was all for mom. "I'm glad you understand." Akito stepped away from her and into the car. Tohru quickly followed. She tried to remain positive. Mom was getting saved out of this deal. She could see Hatori again. The Soumas were rich. Tohru was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice them arriving. They were very rich. The house was like a city.

"You have a very nice house." Tohru commetted.

"Only the best for me." Tohru wondered what he meant by that. "I'll tell you more when we get inside." Akito shoved her out of the car fast and was guiding her through the house. He wasn't explaining anything but soon they came to a stop in front of a very impressive building. Akito opened the door and both of them stepped inside. "Come over here Tohru."

Tohru took in her surrondings as she came over. It was very elegant, and she noticed in the distance a bed in another room. "Is this your room?"

"Yes it is. Make yourself comfortable." He smirked at her. "There is only one thing I need to do first." Akito took out a silver knife and quickly grabbed Tohru's hair. He cut it and Tohru was in shock. She never had it this short. It was cut to boy length. "That's better." Akito threw clothes at her. "Change into those. If you haven't figured it out, I want you to act like a boy and look like one. Just remember who saved your mom's life." It was then when Tohru realized the hell she got herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Meet Yuki

Tohru woke up the next day. She was feeling better now at least. She may of looked like a boy, but there was some avantages. The bed was pretty comfortable, no, that was an understatement. The clothes were very soft and the Souma property wasn't a bad thing to wake up to in the morning. It was like her mom always said, stay positive! Plus, she had a new reason to be happy this morning. Akito was explaining things to her today. She really wanted to know what was going on in this house.

With those thoughts in mind, Tohru pulled herself to the main room and sat down. Akito quickly showed up beside her. "So, when are you going to explain things to me?" Tohru smiled.

"Soon, very soon. In fact, in fifthteen minutes. Just don't talk and don't move. I'm calling one of my realitives over to help explain it."

"I guess I should make breakfast." Tohru began to get up but Akito held her down.

"I wouldn't want you to miss his arrival, would I?" Akito grinned. He was beginning to scare her a bit, no, don't judge people from what is on the outside. I'll give him a chance. I wonder who is coming.

The door opened silently and shut. A boy walked in, a boy Tohru realized, was Yuki. Finally, a familiar face! Then again, I never knew him that well. He probably won't reconize me in these clothes. Still, knowing he is here makes this place connected to the outside world. Yuki kneeled in front of Akito. "I apologize for my absince." Then his gaze shifted ove to me. "Who is this Akito?" Something about Yuki wasn't right. He wasn't the same person he was at school. She didn't know what lay under the surface, but something was there that he was trying to cover up.

"Oh, that is Tohru. It has been lonely without seeing you at the main house." Akito moved closer to Yuki. He seemed to wisper in his ear something that really scared him. Yuki was frozen to the spot. He was terrifed. Tohru had to help him. She just couldn't leave him there, so she pushed him away. That was the wrong thing to do, because she was shoved against the wall. "I told you not to move. You must suffer the conquences." Tohru could feel her back bleeding. It didn't hurt, yes, it did hurt. She just couldn't cry. After all, mom had it much worse than this, didn't she? She could stand up to a little pain. "So, I need a female maid over here now."

"Akito, are you?" Yuki asked. Akito did one motion, and the nurse hugged Yuki. A big cloud of smoke appeared, and Yuki wasn't there anymore. There was a rat. Where did Yuki go? Did he turn into a rat? She just hit her head too much. Yeah, that was it.

"So now you know the Souma family secret. We are possessed with the animals of the zodiac. I am the God. Yuki is the rat. That is all you need to know. Maid, clean the blood on the wall. It is desasteful." The maid went to work impediately and Akito left the room.

Tohru just laid there on the floor. She looked up to see a door opening. She was half expecting Akito to be there. That wasn't the case. Hatori was there. "I heard there was a fight. I didn't think that you were the one injured. I am really sorry for this. I should of warned you more about the dangers of the Souma family. I should have never offered that to you. It is just that you reminded me of someone."

Tohru sat up. "No, thank you for saving mom. Really, this isn't bad." Tohru smiled. "Who did I remind you of?"

"A girl I onced loved. Her name was Kana." Hatori replied. She could see from his gaze that the memory of Kana was not plesant for him. Tohru felt the need to comfort him, so she went over to hug him. A poof of smoke appeared and Hatori was replaced with a seahorse.

"I am so sorry. I really didn't know. What kind of water do seahorses swim in? Is it fresh water? Is it salt water? I don't know!" Tohru began running around. She could feel the bandages on her back begin to come off. Lucky for her, Hatori changed back. What she didn't realize that Hatori would be naked. She quickly turned away. Why didn't Akito tell her these things? Oh, she made him mad.

"Akito didn't mention that we were naked when we change back, did he?" Tohru just barely made her head shake no. "This must be akward for you. Still, I'm concerned. Take it easy for a couple of days. Don't worry about me. I am not the one that has injuries. You do. Plus, I am not a real seahouse, thus I don't need water." Hatori soon redid her bandages and was on his way.

"Thanks." Tohru smiled. It was for more than the bandages. He made her feel better. After two days of no one smiling at her, it was beginning to get to her. Just a smile made her happy. Because at the end of the day, it is the simple things in life such as a smile that make us happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Issues

Hatori's days at the hospital kept on getting worse and worse. As much as Tohru cared for her mother, her mom cared more for her. She seemed to know that he knew what was going on. Tohru also failed to mention that her mother was a former gangster. He was a little bit scared. One thing, there was the curse. Another that he couldn't defend himself. He wasn't Kyo or Yuki. He was a doctor, and for good reason.

Kyoko was standing at the hospital door, fully healed. Hatori already could tell that this wasn't going to be good at all. "Where is my daughter?" She asked sweetly. The way she asked reminded him of Akito a little bit. He backed away. He knew if he didn't give a truthful answer, the sweet mother Tohru always loved would turn deadly on him.

"I told you yesterday." Hatori looked up. "I can't tell you where she is, even if you beat me up. If anything, that means I'll never come here again. This isn't by my own choice." Hatori sighed. He didn't like seeing Tohru with Akito. In fact, it distrubed him greatly, but Akito was his God. What could he do?

"You don't like it either. Why don't you just tell me where she is? I promise, I can get her out of there. I have the manpower. I can just call a few old friends and we'll get her out of there in no time. If there is anything I know, is that we always have a choice." Kyoko said determinedly. Hatori did not want a gang anywhere near his house.

"I don't have a choice." Hatori replied.

Kyoko lost it. "Why won't you save her! She is just an innocent little girl!"

"I'm trying my best. I'm looking out for her the best I can. I don't want to see her hurt." Hatori desperately wanted to save the girl, but what would happen even if he could? Akito could take back her deal any time she wanted to. He didn't want to see the look on Tohru's face when she lost her mom. It hurt enough seeing her there, watching her mom inches from death. "It really isn't my fault."

Kyoko got a clue from his face. "I see. So you care for her too. She has that effect on people. It was her that saved me from my own grief. I just was so scared of losing her you know? I already lost my husband. I didn't want to lose Tohru too. I almost lost her once. When I saw the note here, it was so unlike her. I just thought she was kidnapped." That was pretty close to it. "Going away to help save up money. I knew that was pure crap the moment I read it. You don't have to give me the details, but what exactly is she doing?"

"Working, I guess she is good at it. Her life, well, frankly it could be better. She is taking it quite well after all. I never expected her to. I offered something to her, and she took me up on the deal. I really shouldn't of offered it. Tohru took it and never looked back." Hatori regretted it, that didn't begin to cover it. It hurt to cover up those scars and treat them. He already knew that some of them would be permanent.

"The deal was for my life, wasn't it?" Hatori could just nod. "That is just like Tohru, but I would of done the same thing for her sake. I guess I couldn't blame her. We are the only thing each other has. If I lost Tohru, I don't know how I could go on. Maybe Tohru could, but I can't. I guess Tohru is more like her father."

"I have to disagree with that. I think she resembles you more." Hatori said.

"Look out for her, would ya?" Kyoko left. It was time to go back to the main house. It was common sense to look out for that girl. There was just something about her that made Hatori want to protect her. He just couldn't touch it.

Main Souma House, Akito's room:

Hatori and Akito were having a private meeting. For once, Tohru wasn't present. Hopefully, she was getting some sleep. She wasn't looking so good. Akito stood up. "Tohru is still sleeping, I presume." Hatori nodded. "I wouldn't want her to figure out about this till morning comes." Akito began pacing. "Tohru still has a lot to learn, but there is that certain simulatity that I was looking for. It turns out you were exactly right."

"Thank you. I told you that it was worth it." Hatori said back blankly. He tried not to put any emotion in his voice. It wasn't worth it. Tohru shoudn't be here.

"Before I made any permanent changes, I wanted to test out the theory. It turns out that the rooster hasn't been completely lost." Hatori's eyes widened. He thought the curse was breaking, not getting stronger. Another zodiac being born into the family? "I think it is a risk to have it born into the family, where it might be lost again." Hatori stared back blankly. As far as he knew, that was the only way that the zodiacs existed. "I never used the power. I have control over all the zodaics, and their ties. What better to make Tohru a permanent part of this family?" Shit, Kyoko should have busted in here. Hatori had experience, and once you were in the family, you couldn't leave. It was like a gang, but with a curse binding them together. At least you had a chance to run from a gang. You couldn't run from the Souma clan. Just look what happened to Yuki.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I am pretty sure this isn't going to be as long as my last fruits basket story.

Momiji and Kisa

Tohru was settling in little by little at the main Souma house. It wasn't a bad place to live once Akito wasn't mad, and she had this feeling inside her that he wasn't bad. There was also the other feeling like she was missing something. Even if she did get hurt (which happened a lot), Hatori would always be there. It was another person to talk to, and Hatori wasn't a bad person to talk to. Tohru really liked him a lot. She still missed her mom everyday, but at least she was alright.

There was just one little problem not being let out of the main Souma house. Tohru was home schooled, and she mostly taught herself. The main issue was, she couldn't figure out all the problems, especially the math problems. She sighed and looked out her window. She saw Hatori standing there with two people. Both of them looked about high school age. One had blond hair and brown eyes, the other had orange hair and brown eyes. Tohru opened the window. "Hatori, can you help me please?"

The blond hair boy looked up. "Who are you?" He asked cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm Tohru." She replied. She almost said Tohru Honda, but she had a feeling from earlier in the week that it wasn't the best thing to say.

"Tohru. I'm Kisa." The little girl replied. She was so cute!

"Hello Kisa." Tohru waved back.

"Tohru, why don't you come down?" Hatori asked. Tohru quickly appeared outside. "This is Tohru. She'll be staying at the main house from now on. The blond hair kid is Momiji, and you already know Kisa." Kisa blushed. Tohru wondered why. "They are around your age. I think it would be best for you to have some friends around your age."

Momiji went up and hugged her. Hatori blinked. "Hello, my name is Momiji Souma. Yuki and Kyo aren't around anymore. I've been so lonely. I can't believe someone else actually came. Let's be best friends!" Momiji grabbed her hand. He was very...enterjetic.

"Let's be friends too." Kisa replied.

Okay, Tohru couldn't take it anymore. The girl was just too cute. "You are just so cute!" Tohru ran to hug her. When she landed her arms across her, Kisa froze. Momiji froze as well. The only person not frozen was Hatori. "What's wrong?"

"You can hug her!" Momiji replied. "That's amazing! I didn't think that was possible! Yea, another person!" Oh, Momiji and Kisa were also part of the zodaic.

Well, at least Kisa was. "So, are you also a part of it?" Tohru asked.

"Yep. I'm the bunny." Momiji replied. The bunny suited him. He was just so cheerful! It made Tohru happy just to look at him.

"I need to talk to Tohru." Hatori said. Momiji just stood there. "Alone please." Momiji and Kisa went off and left them alone. "Tohru, Akito already did it, didn't he?"

"What?" Tohru said absentmindly. Oh that.

_Akito called Tohru into his room. "Just sit down and relax." Tohru naturally began to feel like she should run away, but she stayed put. "When I put my hand over your eyes, don't move."_

_Tohru twitched. "No, that is what Hatori does when he erases someones memory. I want to keep all mine. Don't do it." Tohru begged. She couldn't see her mom anymore, but she wanted to keep her close to her heart. She would never, ever allow those precious memories to be erased._

_"No, I won't erase your memory. If I wanted to do that, wouldn't I do that when you came here? Stupid girl. You know about the zodaic right and how I am the God. As the God, I have certain privileges, like how the bonds work in the zodaic curse. I can apply them anywhere I want. I just want the rooster on you. It hasn't had a place for a while now." Akito replied. Tohru was relieved. Her memories wouldn't be taken away. "No objections I take it. Smart choice." Tohru mentally shivered. Akito put his cold, clammy hand on her face._

_Tohru saw a bright light for a second, but that didn't bother her. It was just the feeling afterward. Tohru felt a sudden weight on her. She tried to excape from it, but she found that she couldn't. She saw chains from her wrists and she freaked out. She knew they were all in her mind, but it still freaked her out. She followed the length of them and saw that they connected to Akito. The moment her face connected with his, he smiled. It was because he knew the pain that followed. If having your complete freedom taken away wasn't enough, you didn't feel human anymore. The moment the rooster was connected to her, she just felt utter hopelessness. It was a strange feeling for Tohru. She hardly ever felt it; the last time was when her father died. _

_Akito walked over to her. "Now, you know the true pain of the zodiac curse." Instead of smiling, Akito didn't taunt her. Tohru wondered why. "Now you know the true meaning of those words. Don't worry. As long as you follow me, I promise to protect you. Disobey, wait you know that." There was the Akito smirk. For a moment, Tohru almost sensed mercy in his voice. It was then Tohru realized Akito was hiding something, because way back in there was a hint of sorrow. Tohru could see it in her own Mother's eyes, especially around the date her dad died_.

"I'm okay." Tohru smiled. To her surprise, Hatori hugged her.

"I'm sorry you had to be involved in this." What did Hatori have to apologize for?

"I'm alright, and I still don't regret what I've done." Tohru looked to the sky. It was snowing. The darkness will eventually disappear, won't it? It's like snow. Snow melts away and becomes spring, right?"

"It's been a while since I've heard those words." Hatori smiled back at her. It was a real smile, with no hint of sorrow in it. The sorrow in Hatori's heart was evident to Tohru the moment she met him. It was probably the reason why Hatori offered to save her mom in the first place. It made her happy to know that Hatori was somewhat recovering from what experience he had before. I bet it had to do with Kana, but I won't ask right now. I don't want to ruin this perfect moment.


	6. Chapter 6

First clue

Tohru explored her little place day by day, inch by inch. Besides school work, there wasn't much else to do. She almost wanted Akito in here. At least he wouldn't make things this boring. Tohru was unused to not being talked to. Generally, she was well liked by everyone, even if she made friends with some of the scariest people.

Tohru opened up a cabient, and noticed a picture frame on the ground. She was about to pick it up when she felt herself being thrown across the room. "Don't pick that up!" Someone yelled. Tohru didn't know who and she was too busy looking herself over. She wasn't injuried too bad. She finally looked up. It was Akito. He looked frantic, scared even.

"Akito, are you okay?" Tohru asked. She got up and went to Akito's side. Akito was hiding this feeling all along. She couldn't let him keep it inside.

"Why do you even care!" Akito lashed back. "No matter what I put you through, or how many things I take away, you come to me. I don't get it. You are just like him!"

"Whose him?" Tohru asked.

"None of your business." Akito left the room.

Later that day:

Hatori had come by to help her with her homework. It wasn't necessary today. With Hatori's help, Tohru was getting better at her studies. Sometimes, she didn't even need help with her homework anymore. Her mom wasn't of much help in the homework department. She never made it to high school in the first place.

Still, she was happy to see Hatori. It wasn't like she didn't like Momiji or Kisa. They were both cute and fun to be with, but Hatori was just different. He was different than Uo and Saki back home. Whenever she saw him, a bit of happiness rose within her. She never felt that before. She waved at him. "Hello Hatori. How was your day?"

"Good so far. How was yours?" Hatori replied. He took off his shoes and stepped inside.

"It was interesting. I don't know if it was good or bad." Tohru smiled.

"Well, we have time. Care to tell me about it?" Hatori asked.

"Akito was acting strangely today. I was exploring like I usually do. Usually, he doesn't mind at all, but today was different. I opened a cabinet and saw there was a picture inside, face down. I went to pick it up, then Akito screamed at me and threw me across the room. When I went to go help him, he yelled back at me saying 'You're just like him' and walked away. Who was him?"

Hatori looked back at her. "Sorry, but you don't need to hear about that. Leave it in the past." Hatori looked like he was remembering something horrible.

"Hatori, what's wrong? Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something? Did I say something wrong?" Tohru began to worry. It was only natural. I mean, Hatori looks like he is in serious pain.

"It is just a bad memory." Hatori replied.

"Okay, I won't ask about it anymore if you are uncomfortable." Tohru said.

"Now, you are making me feel guilty." Hatori looked back at her. "I can't tell you about that memory, so I'll tell you about another bad one."

Tohru began crossing her hands. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to tell you it. I should of told you the day in the hospital. It must of slipped my mind while I saw you there. The Souma family, as you know, is dark. I am part of that darkness, and I have a past as well. I can also fall in love, and I fell in love with someone that didn't know the secret. She was fine with it and soon, we wanted to be married." Tohru smiled, but she felt a little sadness inside. "We had to ask Akito for permission first. Akito didn't take the news very well, and I lost sight in one eye and Kana blamed herself for it."

Tohru hugged him and realized he was warm. She blushed and backed away. Usually, she didn't have a problem with hugging people. It must be the curse. Thats it, the curse. "I'm so sorry."

"There is an end to this story. Let me finish." Tohru nodded. "To save Kana, I erased her memory. Her suffering was gone, but so was her love for me. It was a necessary sacrifice." Tohru began to cry. That was so sad. "It wasn't a total bad ending. Kana got married and I returned to my life. It isn't horrible."

"Still," Tohru sobbed, "You should of been married. Someone like you deserves it and all."

"Well," Hatori looked off, "at least I can protect the young ones. I was the one that helped Haru get Yuki off the estate."

"Who is Haru?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, zodiac of the cow. I forgot, you haven't met hardly any of them. You'll meet them all at the New Year's banquet coming up. I wonder what Akito is going to do about that."

"Oh, there is a banquet coming!" Tohru's eyes lit up in happiness. She couldn't wait to meet the others.


	7. Chapter 7

When red eyes stare at you

Tohru came with Akito everywhere, and she got the sight feeling that no one talked to him willingly. Even Hatori was a little standoffish, but she could understand that. It just creeped her out to see feared eyes when Akito walked into the room. He wasn't that bad; Tohru could sense some good in him. She also realized in the people she just met, their eyes lit up when she walked in beside him. Of course, it was replaced by fear a moment later, but Tohru could see hope. That made her happy.

It explained her surprise when she heard a crashing at the door. "Akito, I need to talk to you!" No one ever asked for him before.

"It must be that stupid cat." Akito said. Oh, the cat from the legend! He was cursed too? "Oh, yes, the cat. One day, I'll take off his bracelet for you, but I don't want to deal with the smell. He turns into a monster though, and he wants to be let in? He probably just thought of a strategy. Well, the day is boring enough, this should be interesting." Akito opened the door.

"Finally! I want to talk to you about that stupid rat," The boy stopped as soon as he saw Tohru. His eyes widened, as if he reconized Tohru from before. His voice became quiet, "Never mind about the rat. I want to talk about something else with you."

"Alright, let's hear it." Akito sounded annoyed.

"Alone, please." Kyo snapped back.

"Why?" Akito asked venomously.

"I want to talk to you privately so it doesn't get spread around the whole Souma estate." Kyo replied in anger. Tohru looked at him again. The boy turned away from her, but Tohru noticed something in his eyes. He felt guilt. He was trying to cover it up with false anger, but Tohru was good at these things.

"Oh, I get it." Akito replied. "Tohru, leave now." Tohru left the room. She didn't know what was going through Akito's mind. Did he see the guilt? Maybe he just thought talking to the cat would be interesting. The cat, Tohru forgot to ask his name! Well, she could always ask Hatori later. Tohru smiled.

In Akito's room:

"What is she doing here?" Kyo yelled at Akito. He couldn't help it. The guilt was overriding him, and then she shows up. He wanted something to distract him from it, he needed something to distract him from it. It was eating away at him. How many nights was he without a decent nights sleep? Kyoko probably died with those injuries and he could of saved her. Just seeing Tohru made the memories happen again and again. In fact, they were still repeating.

"Oh, you knew her before?" Akito smirked. He was enjoying this! Of course he would; that was the type of person he was.

"Yes I knew her before. I saw her when she was a little kid. She hasn't changed since then. You haven't answered my question. What is she doing here?" Kyo yelled. He was getting seriously pissed.

"Let's say it was a little exchange." Akito replied back.

"What kind of exchange?" Kyo asked.

"Her mom was dying, so I saved her life. Everything has a price, and now she is here." Akito shrugged. Guilt struck again with Kyo. So her mom didn't die, but Tohru was stuck here? Not only that, but she didn't look like a girl anymore. That isn't Tohru! She would never do that!

"This is all my fault." Kyo put his head in his hands. "The price can be paid by others, right?"

"It is already paid, though I really would like to see you locked up early. She is already permanently tied here. Now Kyo, she is handling it quite well. She isn't unhappy at all. In fact, her happiness gets annoying at certain times. Then again, you already seem to be locked up in guilt. That is the best kind of prison." Akito smirked.

"You mean, she cursed?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, of course she is you stupid cat. How else would I tie her here?" Akito replied annoyed.

"You are just trying to replace-" Kyo yelled. He didn't care. Tohru didn't deserve staying here because Akito was feeling guilty and trying to fill a hole.

"Shut up!" Akito got up and threw the table at Kyo. "That is not true! Get out! Get out!"

The table hit Kyo in the arm. His arm was bleeding and there was many splinters. He didn't mind. He got a reaction out of Akito. He still thought about that day. Who knew? He had to try to get Tohru out of here. Someone had to think of something. He'll try even if he wasn't the best at plans.

Kyo skipped going to Hatori's office and went directly to the roof. He tried to think of something, anything to get Tohru out of there.


	8. Chapter 8

New Years

It was New Year's and the first time Tohru spent it away from her mom. They always spent it together. She couldn't help but feel a little sad that her mom wasn't here with her. However, she got to meet the rest of the zodiacs!

"What are you smiling about?" Akito asked. "Who knew you could be this excited about New Year's? Most of the zodiacs avoid it with a passion. Anyway, don't mess up." Akito left and then he turned back, "Really, don't mess up and get ready already!" Tohru couldn't tell if she was growing on Akito or not. Akito wasn't the guy who left his feelings out in the open. He lashed back out at people to hide his pain, just like Mom used to do in her gang years.

Tohru got dressed in formal clothes. She looked back and liked her appearance. Sure, it was still guys' clothes, but they were nicer than normal. They almost made her feel like a girl again. Tohru looked at the clock. She still had a couple of minutes before the banquet started. I know, I'll check on Hatori!

Tohru made her way to the clinic where Hatori was getting bandages ready in bundles. "Hey Hatori! Happy New Years!" Tohru waved and smiled.

"Happy New Years to you to Tohru. I hope we don't get many injuries this year. Last year we had killer injuries." Hatori sighed. He looked like he wasn't looking forward to this at all. "The banquet is good, but sometimes Akito's anger gets out of control. It was especially bad last year." Hatori looked down. Tohru had the feeling again she was missing something.

"Well, let's make this New Years great this year Hatori!" Tohru smiled. She really wanted to cheer Hatori up.

Hatori smiled back. "Sure, want to walk together to the banquet hall? It is almost time."

"Sure." Tohru smiled. She felt her heart race. Hatori was just walking beside her. Why was her heart racing like this?

"Here we are." Hatori opened the door and Tohru stepped inside. The feeling in her heart went down. It must have been nothing.

About half the zodaics were already there, including a certain enterally happy one. "Tohru, you're here!" Momiji hugged her. Everyone looked at her. Everyone there was someone she didn't know. "I can't wait to show you to all the rest of the zodiac! Let's have fun!"

"Yeah!" Tohru smiled back. Momiji brightened up the room.

Later on:

Every one of the zodaic were seated, all except the cat. Wait, the cat wouldn't be here, would he? I wonder where Kyo is right about now? Akito began to speak and everyone paid attention. "I'm sure you all have noticed the new zodiac here. I would like you to all meet Tohru." Tohru stood up. I didn't mess up, did I? I probably did. "He is the new zodaic of the rooster." Tohru sat down and breathed a sigh of relief.

The banquet was well underway, and everyone was having fun, well, all except Yuki. He never once moved from Akito's side. Tohru was scared of Akito, but she couldn't leave Yuki alone like that, could she? "So Yuki, are you having fun?" What a stupid thing to say!

Yuki looked surprised to see someone was talking to him. "Oh, yes. I believe we met before, didn't we?"

"Yes." This conversation was going nowhere. Um, what to talk about? "Do you like rice balls?"

"It's been a while since I've had one. I can't cook and neither can my cousin. Our house is a mess." Yuki replied.

"If I could, I would help. I can cook." Tohru smiled. It was the one thing she could do. Saki, Uo, and Mom always loved her cooking. Uo once suggested she be a chef. She couldn't get out of here anyway. "Maybe if you come to the main house, I can make you some meals for the week. You need to eat healthy. What have you been eating?"

"Takeout. I think Shigure's gaining weight." She swore she could see Yuki smile. "So, how long have you been here?"

"A month or so without going out of the house." Tohru replied. "Hatori keeps me company, and sometimes Momiji visits as well with Kisa." The truth was that Tohru felt lonely. She wished she could go to school again, or just go in her Mom's apartment one more time.

"You know what; I'll take up your offer on the food." Yuki replied. "Why don't you talk to the others? It is rare that all of the zodiacs are gathered up like this." Akito smirked, like he was up to something.

Tohru made her way to the big group. It was loud and noisy, unlike the place where she once was. "Tohru." Kisa came up to her.

A boy around Kisa's age quickly followed her. "Hey Kisa! We were talking!"

"Don't you think you should introduce yourself before insulting Tohru?" A teenage guy asked with two colored hair. "Sorry about that. My name is Haru Souma."

"Fine, I'll introduce myself. Hiro Souma."

"Oh introductions! My name is Kagura Souma. I think we'll be great friends!" It was another cheerful face! Tohru felt better. She must have only seen the depressing Soumas.

"Oh, what a pretty young lady! My name is Shigure Souma."

"I have to agree Shigure. Ayame Souma. I do wish my dear brother would come over here." Ayame was weeping fake tears.

"Oh, come on you two. My name is Rin Souma." Rin seemed like the standoffish type. It would take a while to know her, but Tohru was sure she could.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier!" What a pretty woman! Her kimono was so pretty! "My name is Ritsu Souma. Please forgive me!" Ritsu bowed.

"Settle down Ritsu!" Kagure came to her side. Ritsu began to calm down. "Welcome to the Soumas!" It was then when Tohru felt for the first time in a long time that she was home. She gave everyone a real smile, not one she had to force out.


	9. Chapter 9

Going back?

Tohru sat at the gates of her old school, no, it was her new school now. She was so happy, even if her name was changed. It was a relief to get out of that house for a couple hours! Akito must be really worried about Yuki if he let her out or maybe he just doesn't like me. I can work on that.

_"Tohru, you seemed to get along well with Yuki this evening." Akito smirked. Tohru stopped in her tracks. She was on the way back to her room, but stopped dead in her tracks. The tone of Akito's voice scared her a little, but it definitely didn't scare her away. It wasn't like she had a choice of running away. The curse would have stopped her anyway. "I'm worried about Yuki at school."_

_"Well, Kyo's there, right?" Tohru smiled. _

_"I would never trust that cat with anything, especially my dear rat's life. Besides, I figure he'll find a way out of the rules somehow. It is what the cat is known for anyway. I need a person I can trust," Akito was coming close to her and Tohru backed away, "and I know you will never lie to me. If you do, well, I can tell anyway, you are such a bad liar, and you know the punishment."_

_"I'm glad you trust me Akito." It was the polite thing to say and it proved she was getting somewhere, even if Akito was just joking or being cynical._

_"Anyway, go to Yuki's school and report anything strange to me. Oh, and don't get caught by your former friends. Hatori said they would be no problem to deal with." Was Hatori lying? No, it wasn't possible, was it? Did he want her out this badly?_

Tohru sat outside the classroom, waiting to be introduced. She was afraid that Uo and Saki would realize right from the start that she was Tohru, their best friend. She wasn't worried about anyone else. "Tohru, you may come in now." Tohru walked into the classroom and felt two pairs of eyes on her. Saki and Uo were suspicious already. "This is Tohru Souma. Please welcome him to the class. Why don't you sit next to Yuki?"

"So they are related." She heard one girl comment.

"Hello Yuki." Tohru waved.

"Tohru? I'm glad you are here. So you finally got out, huh?" Yuki asked. "What, did Akito send you to our house?"

"No, he just sent me to this school. I have to go back to the main house later." Tohru replied. She was surprised she didn't sound sad. The main house was like a prison. There was no one to talk to, but everyone was watching her. She should hate it. Why was it almost fond to her?

"I get it; he sent you here to spy on me. His plan is working." Yuki sighed. He looked really sad. "Never mind; I'm being rude, aren't I? At least you are here."

Then someone stormed into the room. "Kyo, be on time next time." The teacher complained. "Does this have to happen every day?"

"If it wasn't for that damm..." Kyo stopped when he looked at Tohru. "I'll be on time next time."

"Geez, what is our teachers' problem?" Uo complained.

"I really don't know. When did he get here?" Kyo yelled.

"That isn't very polite." Uo said sternly. When did Kyo and Uo get so close? Something was going on with Uo. This was strange for her to make friends like this. Then Tohru saw it. It was a faint smile. Could it be that Uo had a crush on Kyo? That could be a problem. "Tohru, why are you so red?"

"Nothing." Oh no, does she know? I didn't mean to intude, I promise you!

"So, your name is Tohru, isn't it?" Saki smiled. "Your waves are different, just like Kyo's and Yuki's. Its almost like they are inhuman."

"Come on Saki, don't scare the guy on the first day. By the way, I'm Uo." Uo smiled. "And this is my friend Saki." Saki just nodded. Uo had that look on her face that she either knew something or was up to something. Neither was good for Tohru.

Later at the end of the day:

"Bye!" Tohru waved as she stepped into a car at the front gate. It was just as impressive as the one she was first brought to the Souma house in, so everyone was staring at her. "Hello Akito."

"So, how was it?" Akito asked.

"Oh, about Yuki and Kyo right?" Tohru thought. "I guess I'll give you everything on them." Tohru knew that she couldn't lie, but she wanted to now.

"Tohru, don't keep anything from me." Akito smirked. He could tell she wanted to hide something.

"Yuki hasn't changed at all. I can tell since the last time I was there at school. He is very popular, but he hardly talks to anyone. Kyo, on the other hand, has changed. Uo I think has changed him for the better." Akito looked furious. "She doesn't know about him though. I think Uo has a little bit of a crush on Kyo."

"Crushing on a monster; how stupid." Akito replied.

"I think it is cute." Uo was smiling. Tohru was glad to see her so happy. At least Kyo was taking her place while she was gone.

That was the wrong thing to say. I really shouldn't use the word 'cute' in front of Akito. He doesn't like it that much. Tohru felt herself being slammed into the side of the car. "Hatori, I need you to come back here. Tohru has hurt herself." Hatori quickly pulled over and came to her side (he was the driver). Tohru felt the same beating of her heart. What does that mean?


	10. Chapter 10

This is one of the few chapters that is going to be from Kyoko's view.

Keep Silent

Kyoko just came from the hospital. She went there once a week to talk to Hatori about how Tohru was doing. Today, he told her that he managed to find a way to get Tohru out of the house. Tohru was at least getting a bit of freedom. Another thing she realized is how Hatori spoke fondly of Tohru. She could tell the two had a deep relationship. She probably could tell what relationship it was if she could see both of them together.

Then she saw Saki and Uo at the door, looking angry."So, what's up girls?" Kyoko said with a smile.

"We just saw Tohru today." Uo said in anger. Uo's gangester past was beginning to shine through.

"Let's talk inside, shall we?" Kyoko asked as she rushed the two girls inside her house. "Where did you see her?"

"She was a new student at our school. I can't believe no one noticed but that is beside the point. Wait, I think Kyo noticed." Uo thought. "He had surprise in his eyes when he saw her. No, he didn't know her before. Maybe he saw her before."

"Kyo, sounds familar." Kyoko thought. His name reminds me of orange. How can I forget his little orange head? Wait, he is taller than me now, isn't he? I hope he didn't get the wrong idea at the scene of the accident. I couldn't get those last words out*. "I met him before! He was the one that had a crush on Tohru when he was a little kid!"

"Seriously, they met before?" Uo asked. "He had a crush on her?" Uo looked down. She has a crush on orange-head. How cute! I have to tease her later.

"He never met her. He was too shy, and I think he had other reasons. I'm not sure what they are but it had something to do with his family I think." Kyoko replied.

"That is beside the point! Tohru's last name changed to Souma and Tohru looks like a guy. How dare they chop all of Tohru's hair off!" Hey, that was my line. Still, I bet she is still cute with short hair!

"What disturbs me more is her wave have changed. Tohru had such pleasant wave signals before. They were normal. Now, they are almost unhuman. What bothers me more when I looked into them are the feeling I get from them. They are incredably dark. No wonder Yuki and Kyo don't have the best personalities." Saki said.

"She is still cheerful, right?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how long it will last. I think we should get her out before something goes wrong." Saki replied.

"Thumbs up to that plan!" Uo replied.

"Stop you guys! I'm glad that Tohru is okay, but let it be for right now. We should be greatful that Tohru is back in our lives. Let's not risk anything. Even better is that she has a smile. Hatori had to work very hard for her to get out of there." Kyoko replied.

"Who is this Hatori?" Saki asked.

"Don't you remember? He was the doctor that treated me. A couple of months ago, I was stalking him so I could get information on Tohru. He can't tell me much but he keeps tabs on her and tries to protect her as best he can. I talked to him this afternoon actually."

"So, how do you know you can trust him?" Uo asked.

"I don't know. That is why it is called faith kid. I feel I can believe in him. Besides, I really don't want to mess this up. I looked into the Souma clan on the internet in the library. There is no way we can take them down, even if Uo and I pull both our resources together. Even if we managed to take down the main house, they have various other property they can hide Tohru on. We might lose Tohru forever. I want to meet her again if I can." She wanted nothing more than to hold her daughter in her arms again.

"I'm still worried about the waves. They won't go away. How are the Soumas anyway?" Saki asked.

"Don't know and frankly don't care; as long as I get Tohru back, I'm happy. I don't care how long I have to wait," Kyoko smiled, "because I know that I will see her again."


End file.
